


致幻爱情

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307
Kudos: 2





	致幻爱情

这是林彦俊第五次被尤长靖直接关在了卧室里面壁思过，而且是和前四次一样的原因。  
他又在外面和别人打架了。

林彦俊光着脚，面对着乳白色的墙壁站着，手里不停地按着手机，一局游戏结束，他所在的那一方响起了胜利的背景音效。  
揉了揉有些酸胀的眼睛，林彦俊支起手腕看了一眼腕表上的时间，腕表是考上大学时尤长靖送给他的升学礼物，时隔两年在自己的悉心照料下整块手表依然崭新无比。

时针刚好划过刻着罗马数字的晚间九点，林彦俊伸出另一只手拉开表带，将腕表取下，顺带着把架在鼻梁上的抛光银丝边圆框眼睛也一并摘了下去。

洗过澡的尤长靖披着及膝的亚麻色丝质睡袍，手里拿着白毛巾胡乱的揉搓了几下湿漉漉的头发，三两步走到了床边，拿起了震动了几下的手机。

是下属发过来的消息，内容大概是公司即将启动的一部头部综艺的拟定艺人已经全部顺利邀请完成，尤长靖按着键盘简单回复了一声好后将手机放回了床头柜上。

坐在床沿正要拿起吹风机将短发吹干，却被从身后突然伸过来的手抢了过去。

"不是说了罚你面壁吗，怎么还跑到我这里来了？"

尤长靖没有转身，任由着那人把吹风机握进手里，将插头推进了按在墙壁的插座上，没好气的发问。

"我错了，下次一定不会再这样了，还不行吗？"

林彦俊挨着尤长靖坐下来，话里有些耍赖的意味，手边按下了开关摁扭，急速的风力从吹风机的风口呼出来，带着烘烘的暖意落在了尤长靖正滴着水珠的头发上。

今日林彦俊又跟着他的那些所谓的狐朋狗友相约去网吧，结果在网吧遇见一群小混混骚扰女生，林彦俊因为路见不平决定拔刀相助，二话不说直接和对方打了起来，双方扭做一团的阵仗简直就要把整个网吧掀翻，如果不是尤长靖及时赶到，对方差点抄起地上的啤酒罐闷声砸了下去。

林彦俊每次都是这样，犯了错便好声好气拿乖巧又顺从的话哄着尤长靖。

尤长靖早就不相信这些了，如果不是吹风机的轰隆声在耳边吵得他懒得开口较劲反驳，非得好好趁着机会好好将身边人教训一番。

告诫他如果一切问题都能用拳头和暴力去解决的话，那还要警察干什么。

林彦俊的手指生的修长，每次穿过尤长靖栗色的卷毛时，指尖都能触碰到头皮，再很轻柔掠过，像落在心尖的羽毛。

入冬的北京窗外寒风凛冽，室内的暖气却开的很足，尤长靖的头发被完全吹干的时候，身上已经出了一层薄汗。

林彦俊关上吹风机，放进了一边的储物柜里，双手从背后环住尤长靖的腰身，脑袋靠在尤长靖的颈间蹭来蹭去。  
"好啦，不要生气了。"

窗外静谧无声，挂在夜空中的那轮弯月散发着柔和又暧昧的光芒。

身体在这样的摩擦下好像变得更加燥热了。

尤长靖被压倒在了双人床上，湿热的甬道接纳着滚烫的硕大时，眼眶泛起了红，生理的泪水爬满了整张姣好的脸蛋。手臂软软的攀上林彦俊赤裸的脊背，嘴里还在断断续续的念叨着："下次如果再这样......我真的不管你了，让你自生自灭去......"

得亏是在校外，倘若这种事情发生在学校里，尤长靖不知道得花多少气力才能摆平。  
不过，聪明的林彦俊才不会允许这样自毁形象的事情发生在会被同学们发现的大学校园里。

身上的人没有说话，只是俯下身近乎虔诚的亲吻尤长靖脸上的泪痕，喘息声融在一起，用一轮又一轮的挺动身体力行地回应。

\--

林彦俊和尤长靖的相遇，大约要追溯到三年前。

那一年林彦俊十七岁，正巧是念高中的年纪。

林彦俊就读的是市内最好的学校，林彦俊本人则是那所高中的优秀学生标兵。  
从小到大，以"优秀"二字伴身而行的林彦俊，在其他人的眼中大概就是那种"别人家的小孩"的存在。  
凭着优越的下颌线和精致雕刻的五官，就连肥大的蓝白校衫穿在他的身上也多了不同的味道，也就理所当然的成为了青春时代情窦初开的少女们心中白马王子的首选。

然而，完美的面具戴久了总是会被人发现的。  
虽然，尤长靖的出现在最开始对于林彦俊而言只是一场简单的意外。

每当过了午夜十二点，随着共同骑机车的好友一同在城市里的大街小巷招摇过市，那张脸隐匿在无尽的黑暗中，没有人知道在学校里当着三好学生受尽褒奖的林彦俊，在学校之外却是闯翻天的混世魔王。

那天，林彦俊只是单纯听说兄弟出了事，一群人凑够人数，浩浩荡荡的在胡同里与对方约架，美其名曰为兄弟打抱不平。  
谁知对方报了警，以致于林彦俊一方听闻后只能落荒而逃。  
  
然而，就在林彦俊奔跑着准备横穿马路之时，与地面摩擦的急刹车声响在寂静的深夜响彻了整个街区。  
  
林彦俊被白色的车灯晃得有些睁不开眼，却又顾不上其他，不管三七二十一直接绕到了后座的车门前，拉开侧门便一溜烟的窜了进去。  
  
"你是谁？"  
  
原本端坐在车后座的尤长靖有些惊诧的望着突然窜进自己车内的陌生男孩，就在半分钟前司机的紧急制动还没有让他的脑子完全缓过来，一双清亮的眸子闪着无数疑问。  
  
这时林彦俊突然抬手抓住尤长靖的手腕，焦灼的哀求着："你先别管我是谁，我求求你了，有人要抓我，帮帮我好不好？"

尤长靖将目光转向车窗外，夜色中似乎瞥见有身影陆陆续续的在林彦俊冲出来的巷口盘旋不散。

万一这人不愿意，他就要被抓去警察局了。  
如果留案底的话，他就别想要考上好大学了。  
  
心中的鼓点不断敲击着林彦俊的胸腔，整个人像热锅上的蚂蚁一样坐立难安，直到--  
  
"张叔，开车吧。"  
  
尤长靖吩咐的语气平淡如水，驾驶座上的张叔应了一声好，便重新启动了车辆。  
  
一路上，除却尤长靖向林彦俊问了一句住处的地址后，两个人没有再说过一句话。

在英国生活了四年之久的尤长靖没想到一到国内刚下飞机，居然会遇上一位陌生男孩突然出现，甚至莫名其妙的上了自己的车。

坐在身边的男孩看起来也就约莫着十几岁的样子，五官倒是无可挑剔。

尤长靖望着窗外随着车辆的行驶而朝后倒退着的夜景，四年的时间，偌大的帝都除却又多了几处拔地而起的水泥高楼，变得更加拥挤了一些，倒也没有发生太多的变化，心内复杂的情绪却如潮水一般反复上涌。

车辆驶过沥青路面，昏黄的路灯不断变换着光影的方向。  
林彦俊偶尔会好奇的微微侧过头去看尤长靖的脸，那张侧脸看起来温柔极了，左眼睑的下方还落着一块凹陷下去的小坑，没有突出锋芒的菱角，像是被笼在一层清冷的月光里，让他有些挪不开眼。

流线型的墨色卡宴在最后平稳的停在小区路边，林彦俊道了一声谢谢，正要开门下车。

"等等。"

林彦俊将正要拉开车门的手垂了下来，谨慎的偏过头看向发话的那一方。

该不会不让他下车了吧。

林彦俊有些不敢看尤长靖的脸，忐忑中暗自想到。

"我冒险帮你躲过了人民警察，一句简单的谢谢就把我打发了？还横穿马路差点害我跟着你一块倒霉，这位小同学，你把我当慈善机构吗？"

尤长靖垂眸，抬起手解开了水蓝衬衫衣领最上方的两粒衣扣，羽睫在灯光下轻颤。

"......啊？"  
林彦俊呆滞在后座上，望着尤长靖慢条斯理的动作，有些不明所以。

他更加没想到，原来尤长靖从一开始就发现了他是在躲避警察的追捕。

"我喜欢付出与回报的对等，所以，你是不是应该报答我些什么？"  
不知面前人又想到了什么，摇了摇头后，幽暗沉着的目光直视着林彦俊的眼睛，嘴角上扬到了最佳的弧度："不对，应该用补偿更准确一些。"

感觉到眼前人的脸在不断放大，尤长靖朝着林彦俊的位置倾过身，逐渐越过陌生人之间的安全距离。

"你......想要什么补偿？"  
林彦俊怔忪的望着尤长靖解开衣扣后若影若现的锁骨，喉结不由自主的上下滑动了几下，却又本能的缩着身体想要往后退。  
可是在狭小的车后座里，不一会儿后背便触及到了冰冷的车窗，已经无处可退。

"......陪我吃饭，陪我睡觉，怎么样？"

唇畔凑近时，尤长靖一只手搭上林彦俊的肩膀，故意压低的嗓音听起来轻飘飘的，和着吐出来的热气糅合在一起，尽数喷洒在了林彦俊耳廓那圈细软的绒毛上。


End file.
